Cena con sorpresa
by Miss Lefroy
Summary: Tras dos años de relación, Ben Summerby se replantea si estar con Alan Cadwallader vale realmente la pena. Este reto participa en el reto especial "Día del orgullo" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Nada del Potterverso me pertenece. Todo eso es cosa de la señora Jotaká, una señora rubia y muy guapa que creó este maravilloso mundo.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Me tocó el color **rojo**:peligro, guerra, energía, fortaleza, determinación, pasión, deseo y amor. No estoy muy segura de si cumple con los requisitos, aunque yo creo que sí, al menos con uno o dos de ellos.

**Aclaración**: Ambos personajes son creación de Rowling. Ellos fueron alumnos de la casa Hufflepuff en la misma época que Harry, y ambos jugaron en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa (Summerby fue quien sustituyó a Cedric tras la muerte de éste). Además, esto es algo así como una escena previa de lo que pasó en otro fic mío, Al otro lado de la cama. No es necesario que lo leáis, pero si lo hacéis, hacédmelo saber. :D

* * *

**Cena con sorpresa**

* * *

La noche londinense está a punto de caer, al igual que las primeras gotas de lluvia que empañan la ciudad. En un pequeño apartamento, casi insignificante, en un pequeño barrio de Londres, conviven Ben y Alan.

Se conocieron en Hogwarts. Ambos fueron a la misma casa, jugaron en el mismo equipo de Quidditch y, sin apenas darse cuenta, se enamoraron. Bien podría contar ahora mismo cómo comenzó toda su historia de amor, pero eso es un tema aparte. Porque, lo que os vengo a contar, es sobre la noche en la que Ben se da cuenta de que tenía a su lado a la mejor pareja del mundo entero. Y eso es algo que ya sabe, pero esta noche va a ser más mágica que de costumbre.

Llevaba un tiempo preguntándose si realmente valía la pena estar con una persona que se avergonzaba ser como es. Como él realmente él. Se escondía continuamente ante sus compañeros, ante sus amigos y, lo que era aún peor para Ben, ante sus familiares. Cuando Ben descubrió que le gustaban los chicos, lo primero que hizo fue contárselo a su madre y hacerle algunas preguntas al respecto. Él siempre supo que cabía esa pequeña posibilidad, ya que cuando veía los partidos de Quidditch con su padre, notaba que se fijaba más en los jugadores que en el partido en sí. Ni siquiera cuando las que jugaban eran chicas, así que, con doce años, asumió su condición.

Y es por esto por lo que nunca entenderá el porqué Alan no es capaz de contárselo a nadie. Se ha preguntado una y mil veces qué carajos hace con él, si ni siquiera se acepta a sí mismo. Pero no es capaz tampoco de discutir sobre el tema. ¿Vale la pena dejar a la persona que amas sólo por ese detalle? Puede que sí, puede que no. Eso nunca lo sabría.

Y menos mal que no lo hizo.

Esta noche, donde la lluvia está dejando huella en todo su esplendor, va a cambiar la vida de ambos.

Ben se encuentra enfrente del espejo, respirando hondo y ajustándose la corbata. Le aprieta demasiado. Detesta llevar traje porque él siempre ha sido de llevar ropa más cómoda. Mira hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño y comprueba que sigue sin abrirse, así que se acerca a ella y la golpea suavemente.

—¡Alan, sal de una maldita vez! —dice exasperado—. Como lleguemos tarde a la cena con tus padres, la culpa será tuya y nada más que tuya. Luego no quiero que me miren mal por ese detalle.

De pronto la puerta se abre lentamente y por ella aparece la cabeza rubia de Alan.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de relajarte, mi pequeño manojo de nervios? —dice con una amplia sonrisa en los labios—. No van a pensar nada raro de ti sólo porque lleguemos un poco más tarde. Además —dice saliendo de detrás de la puerta y plantándole un beso en la mejilla—, me encanta cuando frunces el ceño y sólo hago esto por verte así.

Ben se aparta bruscamente y pone nuevamente los ojos en blanco. No era la primera vez que le hacía aquello y verdaderamente le ponía de los nervios cuando se ponía así. Siempre con esa tranquilidad asombrosa, como un témpano de hielo. Nunca entenderá cómo lo hace. Y eso que la cena no es con sus padres, que si lo llega a ser ni se lo quiere imaginar.

—Aún están en calzoncillos, ¿qué haces ahí dentro tanto tiempo?

—¿Seguro que lo quieres saber? —le contesta con media sonrisa, alzando una de sus cejas. Ben niega con la cabeza y le tira los pantalones a la cabeza.

Por fin Alan termina de vestirse y pueden irse ya a casa de sus padres. «Para que termine de una vez esta tortura» piensa Ben y toma un poco de aire mientras se dirige hacia la chimenea. Afuera hace demasiado frío y la lluvia no parece que vaya a cesar en los próximos minutos, así que ambos deciden que lo más rápido, puesto que ya llegan tarde, será ir por la Red Flú.

Ben coge un puñado de los polvos verdes y se mete en la chimenea. Mira a su novio a la espera de que le diga cuál es la dirección; a pesar de llevar dos años con él, Ben siempre ha sido malo para recordar nombres y direcciones. Alan se lo dice con ternura y una sonrisa en los labios y Ben lo repite lentamente, procurando no equivocarse —aún recuerda cuando fue a conocer a la hermana de Alan y acabó, a saber Merlín cómo, en casa de unos muggles a unas cuantas manzanas de la vivienda de su cuñada—.

Por suerte, todo ha salido a pedir de boca. Ben se sacude el hollín que se ha quedado en su traje mientras sale de la chimenea. Mientras espera a que su novio llegue, le recibe Beth, la hermana mayor de Alan. Apenas puede mirarle a la cara desde que hace un par de meses los pillara a ambos haciendo... bueno, podríamos decir... travesuras. ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre entrar en casa de alguien sin avisar? Porque claro, entró por la chimenea y Alan y él estaban... en el sofá... pues eso, en una postura muy poco ortodoxa, mejor me ahorro los detalles que no son precisamente agradables. Y así fue cómo su hermana se enteró de que Alan era gay. Bueno, él siempre ha dicho que es bisexual, pero desde que está con él no lo ha vuelto a mencionar. Menos mal que Beth no había entrado con alguno de los sobrinos de Alan, si no ya podría tragarles la tierra.

Al ver Beth a Ben entrar por la chimenea se le acerca y le da un caluroso abrazo.

—Al menos yo estoy vestida —le susurra al oído entre risas mientras Ben se ruboriza.

* * *

La noche está siendo bastante tranquila. Los pequeños de Beth están en el cuarto de arriba, cenados, bañados y durmiendo a pata suelta. Las conversaciones están siendo ligeras y amenas, cosa que Ben lo prefiere, ya que cada vez que le invitan a comer no sabe ni qué decir. Esta vez sólo le preguntan por sus padres y poco más. Lo peor es cuando empiezan con el tema de echarse pareja que ya es ahí donde tanto Ben como Alan no saben dónde meterse. Menos mal que Alan tiene el don de saber cambiar de tema sin que se note, que si no...

—Alan, cielo, ¿a que no sabes con quién me encontré la otra mañana cuando fui a comprar unas cosas en el Callejón Diagón? —pregunta la señora Cadwallader, mientras le pasa el puré de calabaza a Ben.

—Pues como no me des una pista, no tengo la menor idea —contesta el aludido.

—A Shirley Thompson, la hija menor de los Thompson, ¿la recuerdas?

—¿Aquella niña regordeta con un montón de erupciones por la cara con la que Beth jugaba de pequeña?

—La misma que viste y calza. Sólo que ya no está tan regordeta ni mucho menos tiene esas horrorosas erupciones en la cara. Ahora está estupenda y su piel es tersa como la porcelana, querido.

Alan tomó un bocado de su sopa de verduras y se encogió de hombros.

—Me alegro de que esté bien, madre —le contesta con una sonrisa aunque con cierta indiferencia en sus palabras. A decir verdad, le importa más bien poco aquella muchacha de la que lleva años sin saber nada, así que no piensa hacer más preguntas sobre ella.

—Me preguntó por ti.

—¿Y?

—Me dijo que te había visto en un partido y que estabas realmente guapo.

—¿Qué quiere, un autógrafo? —bromea Alan mientras le da un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza.

—Lo dudo. Yo creo que esa muchacha lo que quiere es otra cosa —le contesta guiñándole el ojo; Ben tose sonoramente, parece que se ha atragantado con el puré y se golpea el pecho para aliviarse.

—¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga? ¿Darle la enhorabuena por tener tan buen gusto? —dice entre risas.

—Alan, de verdad, no pensé que fueses tan cortito, en serio. Lo que quiere es que le pidas una cita, ya sabes.

—Pues que se ponga a la cola, porque no pienso hacerlo...

—¡Alan! Me parece increíble que hables así. Además, no sé qué te pasa últimamente con este tema. ¿Te piensas que no me doy cuenta que me rehuyes? Desde que saliste de Hogwarts no te he visto con ninguna chica, y qué quieres que te diga, empiezo a preocuparme seriamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues no sé, a que deberías preocuparte en formar una familia algún día, por ejemplo. Mira tu hermana, a tu edad ya estaba comprometida con Brad.

—Madre, sólo tengo veinte años. No me agobies con el tema —contesta con calma y continúa comiendo.

—A no ser... —Su madre mira a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados y ladea la cabeza.

—A no ser, ¿qué, madre?

—A no ser que ya estés con alguien. De otro modo no me podría explicar otra cosa.

—Pues es posible, sí.

—¿Y no me dices nada?

—Tampoco has preguntado —A veces la pasividad de Alan a la hora de decir las cosas era realmente asombrosa.

—¿Y cuánto lleváis juntos?

—Un par de años.

—¡¿Dos años y no nos dices nada?! —exclama con los ojos muy abiertos y mira a su esposo que sigue comiendo como si nada—. Joseph, dile algo a tu hijo.

—Sí, claro —contesta girándose hacia su hijo—. Alan, hijo, pásame la salsa de guisantes, que este pollo está la mar de seco sin ella.

—¡Joseph!

—¡Melanie!

Ben contempla la escena sin saber qué hacer o decir. Aunque apenas tiene hambre, procura mantener su boca llena con tal de tener una excusa para no meterse en la conversación que está resultando un tanto embarazosa.

—¿Sabemos al menos quién es? —prosigue la señora Cadwallader.

—Eso, Alan —repite Beth, mirando a su hermano con una divertida mueca—, ¿sabemos quién es?

Alan se mete un trozo de pollo en la boca y mira a su madre.

—Pues claro que sabes quién es. Está justo a mi lado.

La señora Cadwallader mira a su hija y luego a Ben. Da un pequeño respingo al caer en la cuenta de lo que su hijo acaba de confesarle.

—¿Ben? ¿Es Ben tu... pareja.

—Así es, madre. Benjamin Christopher Summerby es mi pareja desde hace más de dos años. Al menos oficialmente, porque estuvimos más de año y medio de tonteo.

—¡Mierda! —exclama el señor Cadwallader.

—Padre —comienza a decir Alan—, sé lo que me vas a decir, pero vas a tener que aceptar a Ben como tu futuro yerno.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Ben, bastante sorprendido.

—Por supuesto. Quiero que nos casemos. Y espero que no sea dentro de mucho porque mi madre lo que quiere es vestirse de boda, así que, la haré feliz invitándole a nuestra boda.

—Pero eso es... es... —Ben se queda sin palabras.

—¿No me digas ahora que no quieres casarte...?

—Pues claro que sí, idiota —Y le da un beso enorme a su novio.

—¡Oh, Joseph! —exclama la señora Cadwallader— ¡El niño se nos casa! ¡Al fin se nos casa!

—Doblemente mierda —murmura el padre de Alan.

—Padre, como sigas diciendo eso, te quedas sin invitación...

—No es por eso, hermanito —inquiere Beth, entre risas—. Papá apostó diez galeones con Brad a que no eras capaz de salir del armario esta misma noche. Lleva esperándolo desde hace bastante y pensó que hoy no iba a ser el día. Y lo peor de todo es que yo aposté con él veinte más a que también anunciabas tu boda, así que... le has hecho perder treinta preciosos galeones en total.

—Cincuenta, diría yo —comenta Melanie como quien no quiere la cosa mientras todos la miran sin entender nada—. ¿Qué? Yo aposté con él treinta galeones a que estaba saliendo con Ben hace más de un año. Lo supe en cuanto os vi besándoos en el jardín el verano pasado. Muy discretos no sois, queridos.

—Un momento, un momento, un momento... —interrumpe Ben que no deja de salir de su asombro con todo lo que está sucediendo; le parece de lo más surrealista—. Si lo sabíais, ¿por qué os empeñabais en emparejarlo con otras mujeres?

—Pues porque así es mucho más divertido, mi querido cuñado —contesta divertida Beth.

—Y esta va a ser tu futura familia, Summerby —comenta Brad sonriente mientras se termina su plato de puré—. Vete acostumbrando.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a casa, la cabeza de Ben no para de darle vueltas todo el rato. Hasta esta misma mañana se estaba replanteando si todo este tiempo esperando a que Alan diera definitivamente el paso estaba valiendo la pena y ahora mismo, allí, a punto de irse a dormir, en lo único en que lo que piensa es en espachurrarle por todo lo que ha dicho delante de él. Y... bueno, en más cosas que mejor no mencionaré porque no es apto para menores de edad.

Solo puedo decir que fueron felices para siempre. Pero no comieron perdices, porque a Ben no le gustan. Dejémoslo en que fueron felices y comieron puré de patatas y verduras con pollo y salsa de guisantes. Aunque, dicho así, suena muy largo y... Pues eso, que fueron felices. Punto.

**FIN**

O no...

* * *

_**NDA**__: Y esto ha sido todo. La verdad es que no sé ni qué carajos he escrito porque lo he ido añadiendo según iba pensándolo. Seguramente tendré algún que otro dedazo por hacerlo a última hora (como siempre),así que no seais muy duros conmigo. XDD_

_De todos modos, espero que os haya gustado y que, al menos, os lo hayáis pasado bien leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. Iba a ser un drama, que conste, pero está claro que yo no valgo para esas cosas y tiro más para las comedias. Además, tengo la sensación de que me dejo algo por el camino, pero prefiero no mirarlo que si no lo alargo demasiado. XDDD_

_Un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima._

_**Miss Lefroy**_


End file.
